A Father's Nightmare
by Mystery Missy
Summary: After a successful job, Nate and Sully go out to celebrate when Nate catches someone's eye. What was supposed to be a simple walk and talk turned into a complete nightmare when Nate is drugged and taken back to his hotel room. Sully swore he would protect Nate like his own child, but how could he have know this would happen?


**(Huge trigger warning, this contains rape and if it bothers you in anyway, shape, or form do not read. This is my first proper attempt at the Uncharted series, which is really cool and you should play or even watch someone play it. Nate is 17 in this story. Read, review, and enjoy.)**

The job went off without a hitch. They made away with some treasure and got paid doing so. It just seemed silly not to celebrate. In a wonderful bar in the Carribeans sat the two treasure hunters. This job had been a fantastic learning experience for Nate and Sully couldn't be anymore proud of his prodigy. A nice dinner was ordered, with a whiskey for Sully and a soda for Nate as he was only seventeen. Sully couldn't praise Nate enough for his work out there, finding a cave of lost treasures.

"It was really some nice work out there kid, and I don't say that often."

"Thanks Sully, hey." Nate nodded to the left of them, making Sully glance at where he was pointing at.

"You see him, at the bar."

"The one giving you heart eyes, yeah I see him." Nate scoffed. "Yeah right. Why would he be checking me out?" Sully sat back in his chair, picking up his glass.

"Ask him yourself. Here he comes." Nate had no time to say anything before a handsome guy walked up to him.

"Uh hey, I'm Adrian."

"Nate, nice to meet you."

"I was wondering if I could buy you a soda, maybe." It was time for Sully to skedaddle.

"I'll let you two talk, see you back at the hotel Nate." Nate narrowed his eyes at Sully who only smirked and puffed on his cigar. Turning back to Adrian, Nate thought, why not. He was cute, nice, and seemed like great company.

"Uh yeah, why not." Sully watched as Nate walked with Adrian to get some soda as he sat with his own possible date. All he could think, was today was a great day.

Nate and Adrian had gotten their drink and taken them outside as it was getting quite crowded in the bar. So far, Adrian was a perfect gentleman. Nate felt comfortable with him.

"So,"Adrian began. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Sully and I travel a lot looking for jobs."

"Sully, is that your father?" Nate thought about it for a second, taking a large drink of his cola.

"I guess so. He took me in when I was fifteen."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"He is." Suddenly, Nate felt extremely dizzy. Almost like the time he had gotten heat stroke in Egypt. About to fall over, his bottle of soda fell from his hands as he grabbed onto Adrian for support.

"Whoa Nate, you don't look too well. We should get you back home. Where did you say your hotel was?"

"It's th-there." He pointed to a large building just across the street. Nate felt Adrian wrap an arm around him to keep him from falling and could barely see where they were going as he was taken back to the hotel.

Climbing the stairs was a challenge, but they managed. Adrian took the keys from Nate's bag and unlocked the room, quickly shutting the door and setting Nate on one of the beds. It felt like the room was swaying as Nate lay on the bed, trying to ease the dizziness in his head. He didn't even hear what Adrian said, but felt the bed dip next to him.

"You look awful Nate, why don't I help you." Adrian whispered into Nate's ear, making the boy wince. He didn't like that tone, he didn't like those words.

"N-no I…"

"Shh, I have you." Adrian was running his hand along Nate's chest. Nate tried to push Adrian off of the bed, but stopped when pain exploded on the left side of his face. Adrian hit him.

"I said I have you." He hissed. Adrian resumed running his hand down Nate's chest, going further and further down until he reached his jeans.

"Stop… I don't want to." He didn't listen to him, just continued to violate Nate's body with his touch. His hand slipped beneath the fabric of his jeans, cupping his manhood with an aggressive grip. To be honest, it hurt Nate. It had brought tears to his eyes and once again prompted him to try and push the madman off of him. It only made Adrian grip tighter, eliciting a soft shriek from Nate.

"No no no, baby. I'm in charge."

"S-Sully, please help me-" Adrian gripped his mouth shut, starting to angrily palm Nate through his boxers. There was no pleasure to be felt, just pain. Crying freely now, he let out a sob when Adrian removed his hand to take of Nate's shirt. Nate thought he would throw up as he felt Adrian lick down his chest to his navel. Despite the brief hope that Adrian would drag this out long enough for Sully to walk in and rescue him, he knew Adrian was getting impatient by his actions.

"Oh God no." He cried as his pants, boxer, and shoes were yanked clean off of him, leaving him exposed to the monster before him.

"Oh baby, look how precious you are." The tears kept coming as Adrian spoke. He felt his legs being lift up, one draped over Adrian's shoulder, and everything stopped. His tears, his breathing, his heart, all of it.

"Nonononononono, God please no." He was hysterical now as Adrian was lining himself up, ready to ravish Nate raw. There was no way he could handle this, he was a virgin and even if he wasn't this was going to severely hurt him.

"...Please…" The scream that came from Nate was almost animalistic, someone had to have heard. Taking his chance, Adrian shoved his tongue into Nate's mouth in a demented kiss. Nate felt like he would tear in two with each violent thrust. This hell seemed to stretch on for hours, days even, but in reality it was only around four minutes. Adrian began to trust sloppily, coming close to the edge. He didn't care when he spilled himself inside Nate, leaving the poor boy on the verge of hyperventilating. His eyes were red and he just knew that blood was dripping out of hims along with semen. Adrian carelessly pulled out of Nate, making the poor boy sob in pain. Curling in on himself Nate began muttering.

"Sully, help me. Sully help me." It was clear he was going into shock, eyes glazed over and a constant shake to his body. Neither boy heard the door to the room swing open as Sully walked in with a slight smile.

"Hey Nate, are ya-" He froze in his tracks at the scene before him. Nate was bleeding, very badly by the looks of it, curled in a fetal position muttering to himself. It didn't seem like he knew Sully was there. Oh, but Adrian knew, and he had never felt fear such as this. Sully reacted fast, pulling his gun out of its holster and pointing it at Adrian, marching over there to grab him the collar.

"What the fuck did you do to my boy?!"

"I swear I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean to rape him!? I'll kill you for this!" A small voice startled them both.

"No, no." Nate was shaking his head, crying still. Heart aching at the sight, Sully let go of Adrian, but not before knocking him out with the but of his gun. Holstering his weapon, Sully rushed over to Nate, carefully wrapping him in a clean blanket from the other bed and pulling him into his arms.

Sully held him like he was made of glass, and right now it truly seemed like he was.

"Sully… I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't have anything to be sorry for kid. I should be sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

"God, it hurts Sully!" Sobbing in pain, Nate hid his face in Sully's shoulder as Sully rocked him back and forth. Apparently, some guests had heard Nathan's screams and though someone was being murdered. The police were called to the hotel and walked in on the heartbreaking scene.

Nate was taken to a hospital and Adrian was arrested for possession of drugs and rape. Sully still wishes he could have killed the bastard. Now, he sat by Nate as he slept. Drugs keeping him out cold and pain free. Holding his hand, Sully vowed nothing like this would ever happen to his boy again.

"Nng, Sully?" Nathan winced at the bright lights.

"Hey kid, how ya feeling?"

"Hurts a bit. Thank you."

"For what. I let that happen to you. I should have been there."

"Stop." Nate scolded. Shaking his head slightly. "You did enough. He might have done even more if you didn't show up." Reaching out, Nathan took both Sully's hands, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Thank you for being there for me."

"Heh, what kind of dad would I be if I wasn't"

Nate was discharged a week later, on the mend and on medication. He flinched when anyone touched, anyone but Sully. This road to recovery would be a long one, but Nate knew he could do it with Sully by his side. They were off again, flying towards China for another, easy, job. Nate was all tuckered out, sleeping on the plane with his head resting on Sully's shoulder. He sometimes wonders what his life would be like without Nate. And all he can imagine is one that's not as bright as his current life with the young thief. That horrid day was a nightmare come to life, but it was never going to happen again. If Nathan needed someone to talk about it with, Sully was all ears. He may not admit this out loud, but he loved that kid with all his heart. And he's going to make sure he's the best parent he could ever be.


End file.
